Aun Te Amo
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Cae la lluvia en mi, se hace de noche al fin y tu no estas aquí. Ya la historia se acabo, nuestro libro se cerro ya no queda nada solo recuerdos de amor… puedo verte, puedo sentirte y aunque no estemos juntos guardo en mi lo mas dulce de tu amor. /KxC/Espero no me odien por este fic xD


Es algo triste UvU

Espero no me odien por este Fic/Intento Fallido de Onee-shot .-.

¡culpa de Kudai! e-e

* * *

SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE

"AUN TE AMO" NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

**AUN TE AMO**

_**C**ae la lluvia en mi, se hace de noche al fin y tu no estas aquí. Ya la historia se acabo, nuestro libro se cerro ya no queda nada solo recuerdos de amor… puedo verte, puedo sentirte y aunque no estemos juntos guardo en mi lo mas dulce de tu amor._

* * *

_Cae la lluvia en mí, se hace de noche al fin,__  
__ Y hoy tu no estas aquí,  
Ya la historia se acabó, nuestro libro se cerró,  
Y ya no queda nada, solo recuerdos y amor._

**E**n el parque de Death City donde soliamos salir, me encuentro sentada. Nada ha sido igual desde tu partida.

Empieza a llover, tengo que regresar a nuestro hogar. Desde que te fuiste me vi obligada a permanecer ahí. Sola. Ha empezado a anochecer y no puedo tardar.

Puede que aun tenga a tus armas, puede que aun tenga a mis amigos. Pero sin ti… mi vida dejo de tener sentido.

Tu partida fue lo mas doloroso que pude experimentar. Era mas doloroso que los experimentos que hacia mi madre con mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón dolia y mis ojos picaban.

_Puedo verte aquí, y sentirte en mí,__  
Y aunque ya no estemos juntos, aún guardo en mí,  
Lo mas dulce de tu amor, ya lo amargo se olvidó,  
Y ya no quiero nada, solo que sepas mi amor._

En nuestra habitación puedo sentir tu alma. Pequeñas partes pero ahí están. Las siento. Y desearía que fueras tu…

Guardo dentro de mi corazón todo de ti. E inconcientemente empiezo a llorar. Lagrimas amargas aun no lo supero.

Peleas que tuvimos quedan borradas de mi memoria únicamente conservando lo mas dulce de ti.

_Que aún te amo (te amo),__  
Que aún te espero (te sueño),  
Y siempre voy a estar, aún cuando tú estés lejos,  
De mi._

Puede que te hallas ido. Puede que no estes a mi lado en la cama que compartíamos. Pero no puedo evitar amarte con locura.

Simplemente no puedo. No puedo. No quiero. ¡no debo!

Te amo tanto que no quiero que este sentimiento se me olvide.

Estas tan lejos de mi… pero mi corazón no quiere creerlo.

_Tu foto en el cajón,__  
Tus cartas y el amor, se fueron con el sol,  
Que una tarde se escondió, y que nunca más volvió,  
Y que ahora espero aquí, sentada en nuestro balcón._

No puedo conservar el sueño y me levanto. Me siento al borde de la cama y saco del cajón una foto tuya.

Te ves hermoso. Guapo. Vivo… lejano.

De una caja musical que me diste para mi cumpleaños saco cartas y las empiezo a releer. Las he guardado con tanto cuidado. Que temo romperlas. No puedo.

Salgo con los pocos recuerdos que tengo tuyos y en el balcón en el que me encuentro sentada en nuestro balcón. Fue testigo de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos.

_Y ahora pienso en ti, y talvez tú en mí,__  
Y en las noches cuando sueño voy al jardín,  
Donde aún vive la flor, que broto de nuestro amor,  
Y quizás mañana vuelva a renacer el sol..._

Me pregunto. Si pensaras en mi incluso después de la muerte. ¿piensas en mi como yo en ti cada dia?

Miro el jardín que con tanto amor cuidamos ambos. Y ahí están nuestras flores. Descanzando.

Y vuelvo a llorar. Duele… y mucho… demasiado.

_Que aún te amo (te amo),__  
Que aún te espero (te sueño),  
Y siempre voy a estar, aún cuando tú estés lejos_

Quiero estar contigo. Volver a escuchar tu voz… volver a verte… tocarte… sentirte… besarte… tenerte…

Es egoísta pero no me importa. Te amo. Aun te amo. Aun después de la muerte lo hare.

Pero no puedo. No debo morir. No puedo… tengo que seguir sufriendo

_Yo te esperaré, aquí,__  
Sentada sobre el suelo en aquel jardín,  
Donde aún vive la flor, que broto de nuestro amor,  
Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, amor._

Debo… debo ser fuerte. Tu muerte no debe afectarme pero lo hace y mucho. Demasiado.

Aun creo tener la esperanza de que volveras aunque se que no lo haras. No puedes.

Es la ley del cielo al fin y al cabo.

_Aún te amo (te amo),__  
Aún te espero (te sueño)_

Salgo de nuestra habitación y me dirigo a otra y abro con cuidado la puerta.

Y ahí esta.

Dormido plácidamente. El fruto de nuestro amor.

Es idéntico a ti.

¿sabes? Es muy inteligente. Y sonrio amargamente.

Lo acuno entre mis brazos y el roza su mejilla a la mia. Y no puedo evitar llorar.

_Yo te esperaré..._

Kid.

Se que es egoísta de mi parte pedirlo pero… quisiera que regresaras y admiraras a nuestro hijo.

Tan fuerte, inteligente e idéntico a ti.

Un dia te hare compañía en el mas alla donde se que me esperas con los brazos abiertos.

Ese accidente en auto donde tu falleciste no puede afectarme. No debe.

Tengo un hijo al que criar. Y cuando pueda hacerle frente al mundo. Podre acompañarte.

Se que tu nunca olvidaras nuestro amor.

Porque yo aun te amo.

* * *

Triste lo se.

Lo tenia hecho hace uff. Pero estaba incompleto y recorde como era la trama y me puse a escribirla.

Espero les haya gustado ^^

¡Jumbiie Hana se despide!  
Nos leemos en el proximo Cap de "Te Equivocaste"

Recuerden pasar a leer mi fic "Kimi ni Todoke" (depende su exito subire su conti uwu!)

¿Review?


End file.
